Brimstone Society Missions: Finding of Bloodrayne
by animegamer2007
Summary: BloodRayne was found by the Brimstone Society after leaving a path of destruction in her wake searching for her vampire father, Kagan. What Brimstone leaves behind in those dank city streets is a small red pendant... what it means is anyone's guess.
1. The Hunt

**Brimstone Society Missions: The Finding of Bloodrayne** by Animegamer2007

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodrayne or anything else. Bloodrayne is property of Terminal Reality and it's Affiliates, any relation to persons living, dead, or undead is entirely coincidental._

EUROPE...early1930's

I watched in anticipation as my targets raced down the cobblestone street. I followed at an even pace, my steel heels clicking against the ground in rhythm. I could hear their un-even and un-dead heartbeats pound in fear and exhaustion. Many of the crumbling buildings had brilliant white crosses painted on the doors and windows to ward off evil, making them seem even more haunting in the moonlight.

_One of these fuckers must know where Kagan is._

The woman tripped and slid a fair way down the street to the front of a parked car, which was blocking an alley. "Come on!" I heard her companion whisper urgently. Now was the perfect time. Time slowed down eerily, dialated perception you could say,allowing myself quick and un-seen access into the alley behind them and I slipped into the shadows. I grinned and bared my fangs. I had a trick up my sleeve.

Literally.

I fired the harpoon directly at his throat, slightly to the right. I wanted him alive enough to feel the pain I was about to deliver. I pulled the chain taut and yanked hard, pulling him towards me. He gave a surprised yelp as I round-housed him to the ground. He gave a grunt and I was on him immediately; my thirst was unbearable. I leaned towards his throbbing jugular, my mouth salivating at the mere thought of the satisfaction, but he pushed me off, punched me hard in my exposed stomach and attempted to run.

_Son-of-a-bitch!_ _Now I'm really pissed._

With the slightest flick of my wrist, I took my blades and I cleaved his head right off his shoulders with such force that his severed head landed in front of his lover.

She gasped and stared into the darkness looking for my whereabouts.

_Hm, still in her human form. Ah, well. Might as well get this over with._

I walked into the street lamp's yellow light, allowing the glow to wash over my pale skin, fiery red hair and slick black leather outfit. I snapped the blades back to my wrists and grinned devilishly. Every fiber of my seductive body was craving blood and I swore that there would be killing done tonight.

She dropped to her knees and began to weep pitifully like a beaten dog. Pathetic, I almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Her weeps became more guttural and feral.

_Shit!_

I snapped back my arm blades and gripped the handle tightly. She gave a defiant hiss at me and smacked me on the right side of my face. Clearly I was caught off guard, but I wouldn't make that mistake again. I circled my prey like a lioness on the prowl, ready to strike.

She charged at me, but I was three steps ahead of her. I leapt into the air and delivered a swift spinning roundhouse to her face and landed nimbly behind her. I wasted no time in making sure I got what I wanted. I drove a spiked heel into her spinal column and reached for her left arm. I gave it a tug and the joint easily slipped out of socket. I could smell the fear on her.

"Where is he, bitch?" I growled.

She gave a horrendous siren-like shriek in warning and alarm.

_Fuck! I can't let her call for back up now! Not when I'm so close!_

I threw caution to the wind and took my right arm blade and placed it at the base of her neck and lifted her writhing, howling body from the ground. I removed the blade hastily and used my left blade to decapitate the bitch.

I smiled. But my moment of triumph was short lived, as I heard un-human like movement inside the buildings.

_More vampires?But where are they? _

I poised myself in a defensive position waiting for an all out assault. More and more movement rang in my ears, and I shifted my vision to my aura sense and saw many human-like figures move about in the buildings. Damn, at least fifteen of them. I grabbed the grenade attached to my belt and pulled the pin.

_A shame, I was saving this for Kagan._

I dropped the grenade as the vampires shattered glass toaccost my position. The bomb detonated below me as I managed tojump on top of an old church roof. I glanced down at the flaming army, satisfied. The heat from the fire was strangely comforting. _What I have in mind for Kagan is far worse. Rest in hell you sons-of-bitches. _

I turned my eyes away from the dying blaze to notice an odd circular, red object dangling from a crucifix. A nagging voice was telling me _it might be a trap,_ while another voice urged me towards the strange object. I plucked it from its perch and found it warm to the touch, as if someone had been watching my battle with the vampiric pair on the cobble stone streets below. A set of silver ornaments shaped like blades stuck out of the sides and the ruby-colored pendant had a bizarre emblem on the inside.

Something told me this was worth looking into.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? It's my first fan fiction, so I'm kinda nervous of how well it'll go. If I get some reviews I might add on another chapter or so. The next chapter will have her searching for the headquarters and gets a rather helpfull tip from a rather unlikely source...


	2. The Search

**Brimstone Society Missions: The Finding of Bloodrayne** by Animegamer2007

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodrayne or anything else. Bloodrayne is property of Terminal Reality and it's Affiliates, any relation to persons living, dead, or undead is entirely coincidental._

A golden glow illuminated the night as I wandered the decadent streets aimlessly, occasionally grabbing a vampire whore to satisfy my inhuman thirst for blood. I licked my plump lips, the fresh blood I had just recently consumed a natural dye highlighting them in the darkness. I had hunted down at least five vampires this evening looking for information about the mysterious pendant I had draped around my slender neck for safekeeping. They all answered with one word… Brimstone.

I glanced inside an open window. A man with a sullen face and long black hair was wide-awake with three naked women tending to his every whim. He gave a soft moan as one of the women rubbed his dick roughly. He smiled and opened his eyes, immediately noticing my gaze. His grey eyes glimmered slightly and showed me the age no mortal could truly possess with out some help from the un-dead. He smiled baring his ivory fangs in lust, drinking in my curves, no doubt eager for even more company.

_Young lady, would you like to join us?_ His mind spoke to me. _The more the merrier. _He licked his lips in anticipation.

I turned slightly showing off my entire body cloaked in black and red leather, my blades attached tightly to my wrists on steel arm bracers. His eyes looked me from the bottom up and immediately his eyes rested just slightly above my breasts to the pendant on my chest. His eyes widened in horror and he hissed loudly, the other women turned to see the threat and hissed as well.

A vampire and his vampiric concubines.

I smiled and leapt through the window, the women scattered into other rooms and left me with him. I flicked my right arm blade as he reached under a pillow to aim a pistol at me. But I was too fast. I poked him hard in the cock and he winced in pain.

"Depending on the information I get from you, your cock might just remain intact." I growled. I quickly grabbed his pistol and shoved it into my belt. He didn't even fight for it. It seemed the gun in between his legs was more important.

"Shit!" He groaned "Fine!"

"Every vampire I've fed from tonight has given me the same response to this pendant. Why?"

He chuckled lightly. "Don't you know? That pendant is the calling card for the Brimstone Society."

"Who are they?" I pressed the blade in deeper.

"Ahhhh! Fuck! What the hell?"

"Answer the question, prick."

"Vampire hunters, demon slayers! Protectors of the mortals. You name any monster that roams this earth and they will destroy it, if they haven't already."

"Where are they located? Tell me!"

"There's a base not far from here, the next town over. Show the pendant to the barkeep, he'll show the location."

I smiled. "What's your name?"

"Justinian. Justinian Coblesworth."

I removed the blade slowly. "Thanks for the info, now go back to your whores. And if I hear of you killing anyone over the next few nights, you'll be seeing me again real soon. And believe me, more than one appendage will be cleaved off."

He flinched and moved his legs closer together. I opened the small wooden door and walked quickly down the street. The sky was turning a pale grey. Dawn was approaching fast and I was in no mood to greet it openly. Dhampirs and sunlight aren't exactly the best of friends.

A dark alley caught my attention as I neared the edge of town. A couple of homeless bums slept soundly in the filth of someone's garbage. One had a grease-covered blanket draped over him for warmth. I took in a whiff of the air and gagged. The smell from the garbage was unbearable but the bums were human and I gave a sigh of relief. Ihad made a promise to myself that I'dnever kill humans.I kicked him lightly with my boot and he roused to look at me.

"I need to use your blanket, sir." I said politely.

He picked it up, lightly folded it in half and handed it to me happily. "Anything for a pretty young thing like you. Say, is the tavern open yet?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not exactly from around these parts."

"Ah, well. They'll be open soon enough. Now you best be on your way, honey."

"Thank you." I adorned the filthy rag and covered all exposed areas of my pale skin; my shoulders, upper chest,and stomachand headed toward my destination.


	3. Vivid Memories

**Brimstone Society Missions: The Finding of Bloodrayne** by Animegamer2007

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodrayne or anything else. Bloodrayne is property of Terminal Reality and it's Affiliates, any relation to persons living, dead, or undead is entirely coincidental._

It was nearly a half-day's journey to the next town, and even through the filthy adornment around my body, I could feel the sun's harmful rays take it's toll upon me. A blood tinted sweat dripped down my brow, my red hair was becoming tangled and matted to my head, and my leather outfit clung to my body like a sticky, wet glove. I was becoming thirsty, even though my previous night's meal was enough to hold me over until this evening at least, but I suspected it was the mortal instinct for water tormenting me. I flinched. Even the thought of water made me cringe. Where water was near lethal to vampires, water to dhampirs was the mortal equivalent of dousing themselves in acid. I loved the water ever since I was a child, but the memory of it was painful.

I thought of the white crosses I had seen painted on the buildings in my previous adventure. Maybe some of the legends were true then? I had heard stories about decapitating vampires, rumors of garlic, and the crucifix superstition but I thought nothing of them.

The vampires came from inside the buildings. But they had no trouble with them whatsoever. Did the people attempt to imprison them there till sunrise, or was it an elaborate rouse? _Hm, it doesn't matter now. Whatever was left of them from that explosion is a pile of dust by now._

My legs were beginning to feel like lead and my arms were losing their grip on the blanket. If the blanket fell, I'd be at the mercy of the sunlight. I looked at my surroundings through squinted eyes and noticed a small patch of trees straight ahead with a long shadow that was trailing west.

_Now, if I can just make it there I can rest and maybe hitch a ride._

I took off, running hard eager for the sweet coolness of the shadow against my skin. The slight sting of the morning dew would be a small price to pay to get out of the sun. It seemed like time stopped allowing me to get there fast and as soon as my spiked heel touched the coolness of the shadow I whipped off the rag, plopped down into the thickest, darkest shadow and gave a sigh of relief.

_Ah! Now that hit the spot!_

I closed my eyes and I fell into a deep sleep.

Mother was reading me a bedtime story about a princess and a magical stone when she stopped suddenly. I recall the thick sweat that had broken out all over her body. Before I could ask what was wrong she grabbed me and shoved me into a hidden passageway by the fireplace.

"Whatever happens Rayne, don't make a sound and don't move… no matter what."

I nodded solemnly, and curled up in a protective ball as I heard the deafening thud of the stone door sliding shut. I had gone through this drill many times before, my mother never told me why and every time I tried to bring up whom my father was she would cringe and hastily avoid the subject. I scooted closer to the door and searched for a small opening for me to see. I smiled as I found one and peered out at the lonely room. I was starting to think that it was just another drill when her ear-splitting scream penetrated through the stone and drove itself into my brain.

"No!" I heard her scream as she slammed the doors and windows shut in an attempt to thwart the attacker from coming in. The door burst open and a man clad in elegant blue velvet his muscles bulging beneath them, his raven hair slicked back and his dark hazel eyes were a cold, heartless stare furrowed under thick brows, a decorated sword hung limp at his side as he calmly stepped into the room.

"Get out of here!" She grabbed a vase and threw it at him in a vain defense. He raised his large arm and swatted the vase without even a glance at the object and advanced.

"Where is she? Where is the dhampir?" his voice echoed off the walls with an authority, deep and demanding.

"There is no one. No girl, no dhampir!"

"You lie!" he pounced on her in an instant, he was too fast and she now had no chance of escape. He kneeled down upon her, a leg on each side of her and one of his thick hands held both of hers to keep her from fighting back. "Where is the girl? Where is she? Where's my daughter?"

"There is no one," she grunted "No one!"

"Very well," He leaned in and attempted to kiss her. She jerked her head left and right before he brought his hand to her chin and forced her lips to his. She pressed her lips firmly together, hot tears streaming down her face. "I'll find her myself." He lowered his head once more towards her fair neck and bit down hard. She gave a small, muffled yelp before she was gone. She eyes shut tight in anguish.

He dismounted and wiped a trail of blood from his jaw and walked out. I was crying in silent fury, even as I felt the place go up in flames. I had somehow made it out alive and swore vengeance on my poor mother.

I awoke with a start, pain surging though my skin. An agony of light. I had slept till noon and the sun was now beating on me with great force causing my skin to blister. I groaned and threw the blanket around my shoulders and started to the town again. I walked not half a mile when a gentleman and his wife in an automobile offered me a ride into town. They dropped me off at the nearest tavern and I thanked them greatly.

_Hell, it was my own damn fault for falling asleep in the wide open like that. Jesus, I'm never doing that again._

I walked inside and lowered the blanket to around my shoulders, shaking my damp hair and my ribbons loose. A few of the patrons looked at me in a mix of emotions… curiosity, lust, and envy… as I made my way up to the bar.

"Can I help you?" The barkeep asked. He was a grungy-like man with a beer gut and slight stubble on his rough features. I nodded and removed the pendant and showed it to him.

"A man from the neighboring town said you could point me in the right direction. Can you?"

He looked at some of the customers wearily and looked at me right in the eye. "I can. You look tired and beat up, I can give you a room for the rest of the night and a meal if you like. When you wake, I'll take you to them."

"Thank you."


	4. Interogation

**Brimstone Society Missions: The Finding of Bloodrayne** by Animegamer2007

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodrayne or anything else. Bloodrayne is property of Terminal Reality and it's Affiliates, any relation to persons living, dead, or undead is entirely coincidental._

"The room is upstairs, the second door to your right. There is a spare blanket if you wish to block out the sun, just drape it over the barren rods."

I walked towards the stairs and noticed a couple in a dark corner watching me observing them. The woman had an Asian look about her and she wore a strange dark maroon outfit that connected her torso and head. She had matching leggings and thick, high heeled, grey boots with two blades strapped to each. The man had clean-cut and angular features, brown eyes, and messy brown hair. He wore a black trench coat over a green sweater.

I shrugged and went up the stairs and into my room where I slept for the rest of the day. A knock on the door woke me from my blessedly dreamless slumber. The couple I had noticed earlier and the barkeep entered without so much as a "May we come in?"

The man spoke first. "So, Dark Man was right about you. I hope you can fight as good as you look."

"She's dhampir." The woman sneered. "We have no use for her in our ranks, Severin."

"You're a dhampir as well Mynce, lest you forget that." He interrupted.

"If I may interrupt," said the barkeep "Shouldn't you let the elder's decide on whether or not she is a necessary tool for the Brimstone Society."

"Very well." Said the one called Severin. "But first allow us to ask you a few questions of our own. Who are you?"

"My name is Rayne."

"You have an accent. You're not from around Europe are you?"

"America. I'm not sure where, I was orphaned at an early age."

"You're a dhampir?"

"Yes," _I hardly see where this is going. What are they up to?_

"Hm. Dhampirs are rarely the offspring of a happy union." Muttered the barkeep. He kneaded his fingers together under his apron as he watched the interrogation.

"Indeed." The one called Mynce agreed. "Who is your maker?"

"My maker?" I asked in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Who was the vampire who created you? Who raped your mother or father?"

"Kagan…" I whispered in hate. I was quickly becoming bored with this 'getting to know you' chit-chat. Severin's eyes widened and he turned to the barkeep.

"I think we're done here. If you'll just follow Mynce, we will take you the Brimstone Headquarters."

"Not yet!" Hissed Mynce. "Who told you about us?"

I smiled at the memory of the vampire pimp. "A vampire named Justinian Coblesworth." She smiled, purposely baring her fangs.

"It seems on of our benefactors has been most helpful as of late." She grabbed my arm with amazing speed and force that I scarcely had time to react. Unfortunately, I had taken off my arm blades and had them sitting on a near-by table. "It's time to go, Rayne."


	5. Brimstone and Bloodrayne

**Brimstone Society Missions: The Finding of Bloodrayne** by Animegamer2007

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodrayne or anything else. Bloodrayne is property of Terminal Reality and it's Affiliates, any relation to persons living, dead, or undead is entirely coincidental._

The trip was a short and to the point as I was lead to a large, official like building and showed into the library where I was to await review by these so called 'elders.' The doors slammed shut behind me as the trio left and a healthy man well into his fifties looked up from the desk and shut the heavy volume he was reading.

He observed me from behind his spectacles, his grey eyes hard with age and compassion. A muscle on his right lip twitched to bare the slightest sign of a smile and he came forward. He was wearing a dress shirt, tan slacks, and a brown vest with a pocket watch tucked into one of the pockets. He fingered the chain like it was a valuable heirloom.

"So, you're Rayne? The American dhampir who has been hunting for her biological father." He looked deep into my green eyes. "I thought so. I am Professor Tromain, one of the elders of the Brimstone Society. I've read your file…yes, you have a file, Rayne." He answered my question by my facial expression alone. "At first we had a mind to dispose of you given your past history… the first time you had human blood back in 1925, you attacked a man and you drained him of his last drop. What is startling about this is how vague the details of the attack are. Do you care to explain them?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. It wasn't more than five years ago so it was still vivid. "The man was the strongman from the traveling freak show that happened to stop in the same time I did. I attended the show and went to the local pub where he watched me and then proceeded to try to rape me behind the place. If you ask me, the man got what he deserved and more."

"I see. Drunk, no doubt. You we're trying to defend yourself so your conscience is clear. Did you know you were a dhampir before this?"

"Yes, but at the time I didn't know what it meant."

He nodded. "How old were you then?"

"I don't know exactly. Sixteen… seventeen maybe. I lost track of time after Kagan murdered my mother and her family. These past fifteen years have been a bloody and fruitless blur of finding him."

"Your past is a bloody as your reputation. Did you say your father is Kagan?" He asked. I nodded. "Kagan has been a well known vampire overlord for the past couple of centuries. We've tried numerous times to destroy him, but he was always three steps ahead of us. What strikes me as peculiar is that you are the first of his dhampir offspring that has come to us."

"Why is that?" My mind was buzzing with questions. _They've been tracking Kagan? The first dhampir to come to them? What does Brimstone want from me?_

"There are rumors that every one of his dhampir offspring have died at his hand or joined him in his cause to create a vampire supremacy. An eternal night devoid of life and painted in blood. You could very well be the one who will help us put him down for good. Rayne, will you join the Brimstone Society. You'll be paid handsomely for your efforts."

I licked my lips. "As long as you find Kagan and let me put him down myself… family and all."


	6. Done Deal

**Brimstone Society Missions: The Finding of Bloodrayne** by Animegamer2007

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodrayne or anything else. Bloodrayne is property of Terminal Reality and it's Affiliates, any relation to persons living, dead, or undead is entirely coincidental._

There were three sharp knocks on the library door and both Severin and Mynce stepped inside holding a couple fresh newspapers. "What is it? What have you found?" Professor Tromain asked eagerly.

"This," Mynce laid before him a newspaper from Louisiana with a large headline

MORTON, LOUISIANA CONSUMED BY MYSTERIOUS PLAGUE.

He snatched the paper from the table and skimmed the paper occasionally muttering a phrase or word. "Mysterious plague… dead's brains are liquefied in their skulls…weird mutations of limbs…called 'Mutates'… under quarantine… last outbreak in 1903… new insect may be the cause…"

He closed his eyes in thought and sighed. "Mynce, I want you to look into this and take Rayne with you." She nodded in reply. "This could be a great opportunity to test your skills in the field, Rayne. Mynce is a Tibet-born dhampir who has knowledge on vampire cults and covens if you may need it to find Kagan.

"Now, back to the subject of pay… we are funded entirely from government secrecy and cover-up agents and anonymous contributors including vampires who wish to not to be killed. We have enough to fund ourselves but not pay the workers, normally they ask for free travel and international amnesty, a few ask for money but not much, some ask for something similar to the witness protection program for their services, and then there is employee specified benefits… which do you prefer?"

I smiled slyly and licked my fangs. "Benefits. Help me find Kagan and all of his offspring, and amnesty in all countries."

I watched as he paused to consider the thought. He placed his hands behind his back and walked to the desk where he scribbled something down on a piece of paper. He looked up and sighed. "Very well, Rayne. Sign the paper and it's done."

I calmly leaned over the desk and scribbled my John Hancock and a wave of satisfaction over came me.

_I'm coming to get you, Kagan. No matter where you run or where you hide… I will find you, you rat-sucking son-of-a-bitch._

"Done." He shoved the paper into a folder and slid it in a desk drawer. "Your first mission is in Louisiana; your boat leaves at 7:30 am. I suggest you get on it. You are to find out anything you can about this disease, look for survivors, and kill the infected. Mynce will help you in any way she can. Good luck."


	7. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes on Brimstone Society Missions: The Finding of Bloodrayne**

We're given very little detail about what happens in the alleyway in the beginning cinema of the first game so I had to add a few fillers. Then it gets extremely vague on how they found her exactly, if she found them, what exactly happened, and ECT. So I just went with the flow.

Now besides the few details in the actually game we're given almost nothing to her past other than her mother was raped thus resulting in her. In the second game, she reveals that Kagan raped her mother, drove her insane, and eventually killed her. I saw the movie in theaters and even though they butchered the name of Bloodrayne, the scene where we see her mother hide her and her demise by Kagan seemed the most logical, only I switched a few details and customized it.We don't even know how she discovered her powers or if she knew about them all along, so the scene where the strongman tries to rape her also seemed logical and I in turn modified that as well.

Nothing is absolute about Bloodrayne except what little we are given in the two games. So I only have this to say… Long Live Bloodrayne!


End file.
